cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Nations Wiki:Eras
Eras are a simple way of classifying non-nation articles into the relative times that the events described in them occur in CyberNations history. For alliance-specific eras, nation pages may also be classified as eras. Eras can also be grouped into Ages. Below is a list of eras that one may encounter. New Pacific Order Eras The following eras are used by the New Pacific Order and are not necessarily representative of other alliances or Cyber Nations as a whole. Notable Events includes only things that were relevant to the NPO at that time. New Pacific Order (January 27, 2006 - Present) npo These pages relate to the New Pacific Order in general, and do not have specific ages or eras to go with them. New Pacific Order Nation States npons These pages relate in some way to Nation States and the New Pacific Order there. During the August Revolution in 2003, an incarnation of the Order was established by Francos Spain, later players of NS later migrating to CN to establish a new Order. Golden Era (January 27 - July 9, 2006) npogolden This era takes place from the founding of the New Pacific Order right up to the Warpstorm War. It has been named the Golden Era as it was a time of great growth for the Order, up to the end of the Warpstorm War when the world as a whole ceased to stand with the NPO as they once had. Notable Events *Ivan Moldavi is elected Emperor *First Arctic War *Citrus War *ICSN Debacle *Second Arctic War *The New Polar Order is founded *Warpstorm War Cold War Era (July 10, 2006 - February 4, 2007) npocoldwar This era takes place following the end of the Warpstorm War in July. Later that month (July 15) a chain of events set off the Great Patriotic War (or Great War I). The war lasted for about two weeks before a peace deal was reached. Following this, both sides, one led by the New Pacific Order and the other by LUEnited Nations, formed blocs, being the World Unity Treaty and League respectively. Following this there lasted a "cold war" period before Great War II was declared over the issue of the alliance of Fark, which ended with the surrender and end of the League. Notable Events *Great Patriotic War *Ivan Moldavi steps down as Emperor, Dilber succeeds him *Formation of the World Unity Treaty *Second Great War *Holy War of Farkistan *Dilber steps down as Emperor, TrotskysRevenge succeeds him Era of World Unity (February 5 - August 10, 2007) npoworldunity This era takes place following the end of Great War II. With the League having surrendered, the World Unity Treaty became the most powerful bloc in the history of CN. Peace did not last long however, as Great War III broke out between WUT and Aegis, a war coalition consisting of former League alliances and their allies. The war ended with the defeat of Aegis and several of those alliances disbanding, making WUT the undisputed power. Following this, a number of wars occurred, notable among them was the FAN-WUT War, which began on June 18 and was set to continue for many months ahead, making it one of the longest wars. It was also in this time, that the Holy War of Farkistan ended. Then on August 10, the Unjust Path treaty bloc was announced, with several WUT alliances in it. Notable Events *Holy War of Farkistan *Great War III *The Alaskan Folly *Green Civil War *NPO-ONOS War *FAN-WUT War Era of Disorder (August 11 - December 7, 2007) npodisorder This era takes place following the formation of the Unjust Path. Rifts began to develop among the signatories of the World Unity Treaty, threatening its existence. The Order attempted to balance all of its commitments but to no avail, as on September 9 the Unjust War began. The war was tricky for the Order, as allies and former allies fought on both sides. Following the end of the war - which resulted in the end of the World Unity Treaty - a new bloc was formed, One Vision, between NPO, NpO, IRON and GGA. Then on December 7 another new bloc was formed, larger than WUT and the most powerful in history, the Continuum. Notable Events *The Unjust War *Formation of One Vision *Announcement of the Revenge Doctrine *Formation of the Continuum *Reeducation of Devildogs Era of Peace and Breakdown (December 8, 2007 - June 22, 2008) npopeacebreak This era takes place following the formation of the Continuum. On December 17 the NPO and One Vision allies redeclared on FAN, sparking the FAN-1V War, which would last for over a year. Following this a number of wars occurred between January and June involving the Order and its allies for various reasons. These include the GATO-1V War. Then on June 22, the New Polar Order was ejected from One Vision following a vote of the three other signatories, signalling a relative end of peace since the last global war. Notable Events *FAN-1V War *Woodstock Massacre *Wolfpack War *GATO-1V War *Golden Sabres War Era of Re-Alignment (June 23, 2008 - April 21, 2009) nporealignment This era takes place following the ejection of the NpO from One Vision, and the subsequent acceptance of MCXA and Echelon into the bloc. Sides for the next large war began to align which ultimately culminated in the War of the Coalition. The war also saw the creation of Vox Populi which went on to target members of the Continuum in a protracted propaganda campaign in an attempt to split the bloc. At the end of the War of the Coalition the Continuum still reigned supreme but the power base began to crack as an Anti-Order/Anti-Hegemony movement gathered steam. The climax of this time was the formation of Karma and the beginning of the War of Armageddon (or Karma War), one that would result in a decisive shift in power. Notable Events *FAN-1V War *NPO-BDC War *CIS-1V War *Dissolution of the Ordinance of Order with the New Polar Order *War of the Coalition *Vox Populi Resistance Movement *NPO-Jarheads War *Karma War Era of Armageddon (April 22, 2009 - May 20, 2010) npoarmageddon The War of Armageddon which began on April 21 over allegations of the alliance of Ordo Verde rapidly turned into a much bigger war as the Order and then other allies faced off multiple alliances, brought into the fray through treaty commitments. The war lasted for three months, with it finally coming to an end in July as the NPO signed the surrender document. The Karma War had shattered the side known as the Hegemony, bringing an end to the power blocs of One Vision and the Continuum. Later, Emperor Moo stepped down and appointed Cortath in his place. On May 20, 2010, the Order completed its reparations and was released from its surrender terms, signalling a new beginning. After that time, the Order grew in strength including reaching over 5000 nuclear weapons held. Notable Events *Vox Populi Resistance Movement *Karma War *End of One Vision *End of the Continuum *TrotskysRevenge steps down as Emperor, Cortath succeeds him *Establishment of the Red Dawn econ bloc *Bipolar War The Lost Era (May 20 - November 25, 2010) npolost On May 20, with the completion of the Karma War surrender terms, Emperor Cortath declared the interregnum ended. During this time period, the Order experienced explosive growth and recovery from the Karma War. On July 31, the Council Pacifica was abolished and was created. Also in July, the Red Safari occurred, in which attempted to goad the Order into war by attacking unaligned Red nations which NPO protects via the Revenge Doctrine. Shortly after this, NPO canceled its with GATO due to events surrounding the Six Million Dollar War. Notable Events *Vladimir appointed as honorary Imperator Emeritus *Red Raiding Safari *Six Million Dollar War Era of Isolation (November 25, 2010 - June 2, 2011) npoisolation During the Era of Isolation, the enmity between NPO and MK further expanded on November 25, when NPO expelled MK diplomats from the Order's forums and forcibly closed their embassy. These events further isolated NPO in the treaty web and contributed to the direct declaration of war on the New Pacific Order by Mushroom Kingdom, GOONS, Umbrella, Federation of Armed Nations and later Nordreich. This war occurred in concurrence with the large PB-NpO War and quickly grew to a global scale. It was during this time that Cortath stepped down as and was succeeded by Mary the Fantabulous. NPO's coalition capitulated on May 2 and the DH-NPO War came to an end after the completion of limited war on May 29, 2011. Notable Events *PB-NpO War / DH-NPO War *Mary succeeds Cortath as Emperor *NPO passes 5000 nukes Era of Redemption (June 2, 2011 - February 4, 2012) nporedemption The Era of Redemption began after the four-month-long Doom House (DH-NPO) War ended. Pacifica's international relations were shaken up after the stagnant period in the realm of foreign affairs during the Era of Isolation. The TLR and GATO treaties realigned the New Pacific Order towards the CnG sphere. Additionally, the Order upgraded and expanded relations with TIO from an ODP to an MDoAP. Unfortunately not all relationships can survive and prosper. It was in best interest of the Order to drop its treaty with The Legion and to downgrade Invicta to an . Internally, Pacifica begin a period of department consolidation. The and the Technology (Tech) Corps were merged into the Department of Economic Affairs (DEA). Furthermore, and all subsidiary departments were merged into . These measures were done to create a more effective work environments needing less people to maintain with a greater level of synergies in between. In November of 2011, the Grudge War erupted. The New Pacific Order declared its formal support for Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON) & The Order of the Paradox (TOP) to help assist and protect its allies Vahalla and Olympus, even though the NPO did not engage any targets. However, these actions had consequences. Shortly thereafter, the Federation of Armed Nations (FAN) & Farkistan (Fark) declared war on the Order as a pre-emptive strike. This began the Fark (Fark-NPO) War, a subconflict of the global war. From this point forward, the war expanded quickly with NPO's allies eager to help defend Pacifica. In December, the New Pacific Order made its first offensive DoW since the Karma (Armageddon) War in 2009, and declared war on Sparta in defense of Olympus. The war continued to rage until January 23, 2012. In the end, it was a glorious day for Pacifica and her allies, as the war ended in the first NPO victory in almost three years. Notable Events *Grudge War / Fark-NPO War Era of Boldness (February 4, 2012 - March 27, 2013) npoboldness On February 4, 2012, shortly after the Fark (Fark-NPO) War, Brehon succeeded Mary the Fantabulous to become the sixth Emperor of the New Pacific Order. Brehon's ascension into power marks the beginning of the Era of Boldness. Following the coronation, Emperor Brehon chose Bakamitai to become the Imperial Regent. Additionally Brehon reinstituted the position of Counselor and appointed Imperator Emeritus Mary the Fantabulous. Furthermore, on February 11, Bakamitai was again honored, this time with the distinction and title of Hero of the Order for aiding and protecting Pacifica above and beyond the call of duty for any member. Bakamitai deserved the title for his work in sustaining the NPO's forum network from multiple threats and working rapidly to ensure and prevent all disasters from occurring. The Era of Boldness marks the beginning of the return of Pacifican development on Planet Bob. Internally, this era is represented by the growth in reach and power of Military Affairs and its expansion into all aspects of Pacifican internal life creating significant changes in the Order's internal department structure and leadership positions. However these reforms were not realized throughout the reign of Emperor Brehon and it led to a period of decreased internal performance. Externally, Brehon's reign saw a new direct and "in your face" approach to diplomacy. Continuing the great work from Mary, the Order expanded on its diplomatic efforts and its dedication and support of her allies with a willingness to forgive past grievances of previous foes. Several treaties were signed in rapid progression. First an oDoAP with Oceania (OCN) on February 5. Then an upgrade with The Last Remnants (TLR) from an ODP to an MDoAP on March 3. Finally an upgrade with the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO) from a PIAT to an oDoAP on April 23. However, not all relationships could stand the test of time. On May 2, Pacifica announced it would be withdrawing from the Red Dawn accord. Even without Red Dawn, the Order continued to support all mutually decided upon Red Team Senators. Furthermore, even with the loss of one treaty the New Pacific Order continued to make new inroads around the globe signing, on May 4, an oDoAP with Non Grata (NG), and a MDoAP with the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON). The summer months brought the Order new and upgraded relations with signing the following treaties: a MnDoAP with OCN, a MDoAP with Anarchy Inc (AI), a MDoAP with GATO, and a PIAT with TORN. Boldness and a drive for dominance marked all aspects of Pacifica's dealings in the world. On June 13, 2013, Emperor Brehon made the bold statement expressing the Order's anger and concern over the Mushroom Kingdom's (MK) recent actions and conflicts and reaffirmed the intent of Pacifica to defend her allies. In defense of her allies, the New Pacific Order, on June 25, declared war on the Global Order of Darkness (GOD) and entered the global conflict which became known throughout the Cyberverse as the Dave War. The Dave War basis laid in the aggression of MK for harboring Dave93 who was accused of spying on the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN) while a member of The Imperial Order. On June 26, Pacifica was countered by Virdian Entente (VE) in defense of GOD. Pixels collided and the battle raged until the Order attained peace with VE on July 13 and GOD on August 3. The Dave War ended with a crushing defeat of the enemies of Pacifica and her allies. After the Dave War, Brehon continued to pursue a bold policy among the Cyberverse alliances. This culminated in the Equilibrium (EQ) War on January 18, 2013. The EQ War represented a coalition of alliances (AI, IRON, NPO, NATO, and TIO) declaring war on Umbrella in response to Umbrella's repeated violations against AI. The war hastily expanded and lasted for over three months. In conclusion, on March 27, Umbrella surrendered with Pacifica and her allies being victorious once again. However, the post war world would be difficult for the Order to navigate. The New Pacific Order had allies on both sides of the EQ conflict and it was the NPO desire to maintain good relationships with each and every one of them. This coupled with problems occurring at the coalition leadership level during the war would breed resentment. These factors would result in dire consequences and shifts in international relations for Pacifica in the coming days. Notable Events *Brehon succeeds Mary as Emperor *NPO leaves the Red Dawn econ bloc *Dave War *NPO-Sparta Wargames *Kaskus-NSO War *Equilibrium War Era of Upheaval (March 27, 2013 - February 11, 2014) npoupheaval Within a month after the New Pacific Order's victory in the Equilibrium (EQ) War, Brehon abdicated from his role as Emperor and passed the torch to Farrin who became the seventh Emperor of the Order on April 23, 2013. After ascending to the throne, Farrin chose Red to take up the mantle and become Regent. In the months which followed the war, Pacifica continued to flourish and develop. Thanks to the Order's economic machine, the alliance continued to achieve new levels of greatness such as surpassing 10 Million Nation Strength (NS) and passed one million technological units for the first time since before the Karma (Armageddon) War. Diplomatically, several changes occurred from the aftermath of the Equilibrium (EQ) War. Pacifica upgraded her treaty with the New Sith Order, to a MnDoAP. Additionally, the New Pacific Order and the Orange Defense Network (ODN) pursued greater relations spurred on by their common allies of GATO and TLR via the CnG treaty. Despite years of tensions and the hostile history between the two alliances, a new era of peace and cooperation became reality with the signing of an MnDoAP with ODN in April of 2013. However, not all changes in the aftermath of the EQ war were positive for the Order. Several major events took place in the Cyberverse. It was the decision of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations to forge a new path and they ended their long standing relation with the New Pacific Order. Correspondingly, several alliances began making movements against Pacifica and her allies due to the rumor that several of the Order's allies (Non-Grata NG & New Sith Order NSO) were planning an attack on the New Polar Order. The rumor turned out to be false and nothing notable came about regarding an attack on Polaris. However, Polar did not take this idle threat lightly and the whole of Planet Bob took notice at the signing of the NpO-TOP MDoAP. Seven months after the end of the Equilibrium War, on October 31, 2013, a new coalition consisting of Fark, NpO and TOP formed. Their goal was simple, the destruction of NSO citing the rumors that NSO was trying to attack Polaris first in the past. Pacifica responded in defense of her allies and made a formal declaration of war against TOP on November 2, 2013. The response from the enemy partnership came in the form of nine alliances attacking Pacifica and plunging the whole of Planet Bob into war. One of the nine was the New Polar Order, which was the first time either alliance had officially attacked the other. The war lasted until February 11, 2014 when the New Pacific Order admitted defeat and surrendered to the coalition with terms dictating that the Order's largest nations, including Banking nations, who did not fight in the war, are unable send or receive aid for 100 days, slowing down the rebuilding effort. Furthermore, the surrender terms included a Non-Aggression Pact (NAP) lasting 9 months between Pacifica and her attackers (New Polar Order, The Order of Paradox, Sparta, Mi6, GOONS, Valhalla, Invicta, The Legion, and Christian Coalition of Countries). Notable Events *Farrin succeeds Brehon as Emperor *Disorder War Renaissance Era (February 11, 2014 - August 31, 2015) nporenaissance The Renaissance Era marks the eighteen months after NPO’s surrender in the War of the Orders. During this period, Pacifica reattained the strength and security it first lost in the War of Armageddon and revitalized ﻿many of its internal functions. After the War of the Orders, Farrin remained Emperor for nearly the duration of NPO’s surrender terms. On May 20, three days before the expiration of the terms and seven before Pacifica once again surpassed 10 million nation strength, Letum succeeded Farrin and named Frawley his Regent. They spent much of the next six months repairing the Order’s diplomatic position and revitalizing its internal affairs. On May 29, NPO cancelled its treaty with the New Sith Order, severing ties with an ally that had become a liability with friend and foe alike. On June 5, Jesse End and Lord of Darkness announced the completion of Orion, a replacement for Unimatrix Zero, NPO’s aging system for economic and military management. Later that month, the Research and Development department was reopened to overhaul Pacifica’s guides, a task it would complete in October. In July, Pacific University reopened, offering the Body Republic courses on Pacifican culture, history, and philosophy. June and July also saw NPO sign two new treaties: a MnDoAP with Atlas and a Red senate treaty with Invicta and the Union of Communist Republics. Letum’s foreign policy bore more consequential fruits later in the year. In October, NPO and IRON signed an ODoAP, reestablishing their on again, off again relationship. Finally, on November 10, NPO signed a MnDoAP with Umbrella, reshaping the treaty web in an instant. Umbrella and Pacifica had been antagonists at best and, more often than not, outright enemies since the Doom House War. Besides gaining an ally with the upper tier strength it had been without since 2011, NPO undermined the positions of two alliances most responsible for its defeat in The War of the Orders: The Order of the Paradox and the New Polar Order. The Order and its allies wasted no time in exploiting the weakness of TOP and NpO. On November 7, Doom Squad declared ﻿war on Invicta with the intention of starting a global war. When Supernova X, Invicta’s bloc-mate in Aftermath, countered Doom Squad on November 12, NPO declared war on SNX alongside Umbrella. It quickly became apparent that the advent of Orion and a revamped approach to nation development had transformed the Order from a force to be reckoned with into a military juggernaut: NPO's 338 nations wrecked the entire 651-nation Aftermath bloc with little assistance from Pacifican allies. Aftermath surrendered on January 8, handing the Order a lopsided victory and marking a turning point in its post-Armageddon history. NPO had played a leading role in assembling a coalition for an offensive war, fought on the same side as all of its allies, and suffered little diplomatic blowback for its actions. Following the war, NPO continued to sign treaties at a brisk pace. February brought an MnDoAP with Sengoku; March saw an upgrade with IRON to an MnDoAP as well as an ODoAP with The Dark Templar; with April came MnDoAP’s with R%26R and Last Call; June brought an ODoAP with the Viridian Entente. By mid-2015, Pacifica and her allies had amassed enough strength to be all but unassailable. The conclusion of the Doom War also brought explosive economic growth. The Order’s rebuild was swift: in April of 2015, NPO became the #1 ranked alliance for the first time since the War of Armageddon, having gained 25 points of score since the end of the ﻿war and climbed three spots in the rankings. This represented a 50% increase in score over a span of just three months and a 200% increase since NPO’s surrender in the War of the Orders.﻿ And, for the first time since the Doomhouse War, Pacifica had an upper tier. In June, NPO was handed another chance to demonstrate the capacity of the economic system it had spent the past year revitalizing. A Red Senate proposal gave the Red Team an extra aid slot for four weeks, which showcased the Order's economic capacity under Orion. NPO sent almost 18,000 units of technology within the first 24 hours, 22,500 units in a single day, and 246,600 units over the extra slot's duration, breaking five in-game aid records in the process. Even sweeter, Pacifica became the strongest alliance ﻿by score in history on July 1, surpassing its own score from the eve of the War of Armageddon in April 2009. Later that month, the Order could mark the sixth anniversary of its surrender to the forces of Karma knowing that it had truly rebounded to the height of its former power and glory. Notable Events *Letum succeeds Farrin as Emperor *Doom War Era of Oculus (August 31, 2015 - November 17, 2016) npooculus The formation of the Oculus bloc on August 31, 2015 marks the beginning of the Era of Oculus. Oculus was the most powerful bloc since the dissolution of The Continuum during the Karma War and unrivalled in strength by any bloc in history save the Continuum itself. NPO and the rest of Oculus declared war on MI6 on October 9, beginning the Oculus–MI6 War and laying seeds of NPO’s next conflict. Angry with NPO’s foreign policy direction and its treatment during the Oculus-MI6 War, TPF declared war on NPO on February 14, 2016. After reigning for 660 days – longer than any previous Emperor except Moo – Letum stepped down on March 9 and appointed his Regent, Frawley, the Ninth Emperor of the New Pacific Order. Ten days later, the Order entered the Sengoku-SPATR War, declaring on SPATR in support of Sengoku. On June 6, NPO declared war on Invicta and announced its support for Non Grata and the New Polar Order, both of which had declared war on MI6 earlier that day. Both conflicts ended in victory for the Order and its allies on August 24. In the midst of these wars, Pacifica reintroduced two foreign policies that it hadn’t pursued since 2009. First, in light of Invicta’s departure from the red sphere and UCR’s declining activity levels, Frawley announced that NPO would elect its candidates to every seat of the Red Senate. Additionally, on June 4, NPO signed a mutual defense treaty with the New Polar Order, ending a seven-year period of rocky, often antagonistic relations between the two Orders. On August 1, after a short but productive reign, Frawley abdicated in favor of Lord of Darkness, his Regent. Notable Events *Lord of Darkness succeeds Frawley as Emperor *Formation of Oculus *Sengoku-SPATR War *Oculus–MI6 War *NPO-Invicta War *A Valentine From TPF Era of Metamorphosis (November 17, 2016 - August 29, 2017) npometamorphosis Although the New Pacific Order had experienced two and a half years of economic prosperity and military victories, by late 2016 it was forced to confront a new problem. Externally, Pacifica was still all but unassailable; internally, though, it was plagued by widespread inactivity and a shortage of manpower. Its leadership had spent years defining a vast array of tasks for a more active Body Republic to carry out, many of them non-essential. So, despite having the largest membership of any alliance, NPO found itself barely able to keep its sprawling bureaucracy staffed and running. The second restructure of the Order’s government on November 17 marked the start of the Era of Metamorphosis. The restructure was a major step in a long process of organizational consolidation that saw the most drastic pruning of NPO’s bureaucracy ever. The Diplomatic Corps, the Media Corps, and Pacific University were shuttered. Recruiter Corps was merged into the Praetorian Guard; the House Sitter Guard and the entire Department of Economic Affairs were consolidated under Military Command. Other adjustments were made to improve the functionality of the Pacifican government, the most important of which was assigning broader and more flexible responsibilities to the Imperial Officers and to the newly-created Exarchate. This focus on internal restructuring and membership engagement was apparent in Pacifica’s foreign policy during this Era: NPO signed no new treaties and entered wars mainly in support of its allies. In February-May of 2017, NPO fought Old Guard, Knights of the Round Table, and The Templar Knights in the War for Maroon Dominance, a conflict initiated in by Pacifican allies Non Grata and The Last Remnants in their bid to control the maroon sphere. Oculus declared war on TTK in July for plotting against it and on NADC in August for conspiring to violate surrender terms from an earlier conflict. However, although all of those conflicts were easy, lopsided victories for Pacifica and her allies, the ongoing wars against TPF and the SPATR coalition were not. NPO alone was engaged against TPF and fought the lion’s share of Oculus’s wars against SPATR. Both opposing forces resorted to guerrilla tactics almost immediately after their respective wars began, and neither was willing to negotiate peace. Pacifican Military Command created new units of highly active NPO nations tasked with keeping enemy combatants in perpetual anarchy. Until 2017, Pacifica had only partly addressed the depopulation and decline of Planet Bob. On August 28, Emperor Lord of Darkness announced the Order’s comprehensive solution: joining the three existing branches of the New Pacific Order as autonomous pillars of a single Pacifican community that stretched beyond the niche confines of political simulators. Although it was only an announcement, it represented a radical shift in purpose for the CN branch of the Order. The prosperity of future generations of Pacificans would no longer depend upon a now-desolate world. Notable Events *War for Maroon Dominance